


Christmas in Canada

by TheMinim



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMinim/pseuds/TheMinim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot's first Christmas away from her triplets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in Canada

There had been no problem with the weather. It had snowed, but today the sun had come out, letting the family ski and have snowfights and roll around in the snow and make snowmen and snow angels. It had been the first time she'd experienced such things, indeed, she had wondered whether the excuse of her health would be used again to stop her from having fun (as it so often did). But to her delight there had been nothing said along those lines.

There'd been no problem with the decorations. She and Josette had spent a fun afternoon decorating the tree (even though Josette had often ordered her about), and there was no escape from tinsel. In fact, the whole house looked festively glorious, and christmas cards lined the many surfaces. The food had been wonderous too, and they had had a lovely big roast turkey, which was totally scrumplicious. Sprouts, maybe less so, but still, everything else was.

She loved the presents she had recieved, they were all very very lovely and she couldn't wait for a proper play with them. However, now was not the time.

There'd been no problem with Auntie Madge or Uncle Jem, they'd been very lovely and nice, and Josette hadn't bossed her about so much, they'd all tried to make her feel like part of the family.

So why did she feel so lonely?

There'd been no presents from Mamma or Papa or any of her siblings lying under the tree when she'd got up and had a look at them. There hadn't even been a card, even though Con's last letter had teased her about what she was going to get. Was 'nothing' the answer? And it had been that moment that she knew - oh, she had had her doubts, but now she knew that Mamma and Papa were never going to come for her again, and that they didn't love her. Was it because she was the bad, naughty triplet, and Len and Con were nice and good? But if they were not to be a family again, then she wouldn't be a triplet, would she. And in that moment, she felt so apart from her sisters that she wondered how they were ever triplets in the first place.

***

Two days later.

Margot saw a postman coming up to the house, she saw an exchange between Auntie Madge and the postman and a parcel swap hands. In spite of what she thought, she couldn't help but feel hopeful.

"Margot!" Auntie Madge's voice rang through the house.

Margot raced down the stairs, nearly falling down them. Bounding up to where Auntie Madge was, she hoped and she wished. And leaving the room, she was clutching a new teddy bear, with the name of Maximillius. They hadn't forgotten her after all.


End file.
